


Round One

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, boxing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: As Oliver prepares for one of his most anticipated boxing matches, Felicity learns the most important news of their relationship, but wants to keep it a secret until after the fight.





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in a writing drought lately, so I took some advice and stepped away from my WIPs and did a one shot. I don’t even really know where the idea came from, but here is a boxing AU.

  

"Babe!"

Oliver's voice slipped into the bathroom where Felicity was currently locked inside. She had just taken a shower making sure to leave the water running after she stepped out to drown out the sounds of her throwing her guts up. If Oliver heard even a hint of her being sick, he would've rushed in all concerned. He didn't know about the pregnancy yet, and keeping the secret from her husband was proving difficult. 

She was a little over a month, the surprise that greeted her at a routine doctor's visit. Ever since she found out, her little jelly bean as she called it made sure to make its presence known with mornings filled with rounds of nausea, fatigue and sickness. Morning sickness was currently throwing as many shots at her as Oliver's opponents threw at him in the ring.

Oliver didn't know because she decided to keep it quiet. Not for malicious intent, but because he was currently training to fight in the most anticipated boxing match of the year. Only one more week and she could share the exciting news with him. 

Felicity cut the shower off, took a deep breath and looked over herself once more in the mirror. Her face was a bit pale and her eyes had a hint of redness in them. She rinsed her mouth with mouthwash once more and washed her face. 

She dried her face and tightened the robe around her waist and stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Oliver was on the bed tying his shoes. He looked up to see she wasn't near ready. "You okay? I thought you were coming to the gym with me," he said.

"I am, but I'm going to stay back a little while to send a couple of emails and make some calls. I'll just meet you there later."

He approached her grabbing ahold of her hips as she leaned into him. "It's your day off, don't work too hard."

“A new and upstarting company sometimes calls for that,” she said. She was currently in the process of getting Smoak Technologies off the ground.

Oliver wrapped his arms tighter around Felicity dipping her with a kiss.

“And I’m damn proud of you.”

“Thank you baby.” Felicity smiled. She peeled herself away from Oliver and grabbed his bag off the floor draping it over his shoulder. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. "I'll see you in a few."

Oliver cupped her face looking in her eyes. She thought for a moment that he could see right through her because she wasn't great at lying to him at all. Instead he just kissed her once more. "Alright. Love you," he whispered against her lips. Grabbing onto the strap of his bag, he turned to leave out the room. 

"I love you too," she yelled behind him before hearing the front door close shut. 

~

As Felicity stood back in the corner of the gym watching Oliver go through drill after drill with his trainer Slade Wilson, she felt like she was in an inferno. She was burning up. It was like someone had a heater and sat it on the back of her neck. She pulled her hair up into a bun securing it atop of her head trying to get some relief. 

With the hotness came the wave of nausea hitting her like a ton of bricks. She fanned herself trying to feel some relief, but none was coming. 

"Break."

She looked up to see Oliver staring at her as he dropped his gloved hands to the side. He climbed out of the ring and began making his way over to her quickly. She could tell immediately that he knew something was up. Painting on a smile, she turned towards him. "Looking good out there," she said in an attempt to throw him off.

Oliver didn't say anything, but his face was full of questions. His eyes traveled up and down her entire length and Felicity just knew that he could see right through her.

"You okay," he asked. His voice was laced with concern that matched his eyes. 

"Yeah." She cleared her throat with an assured nod. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" She feigned confusion knowing that the signs of her not feeling well were all over her. 

"You seem a little off. Since this morning actually and you were fanning yourself. You sure you're alright?"

"Oh. It's just a little warm in here today." She fanned herself again feeling the warmth at the base of her neck. 

Oliver stared at her and she could tell he wasn't completely buying her story. "Felicity is complaining about being hot," he asked with a shock. "Usually you're the one always freezing no matter what. What is it that you always say?” He paused briefly with a smile and turned on his mocking voice. “Oliver, why do you insist on living in an igloo?” 

Felicity laughed at his impersonation of her. "I do not sound like that," she rolled her eyes. 

Oliver undid the velcro around his wrists and gripped one glove with his teeth pulling it off and snatched the other one off. He took Felicity's face in his palms bringing her head forward against his face. 

"Oliver, what are you doing," she laughed. 

"Hey Roy," he called out to his assistant. 

"Yeah boss," the assistant quickly responded. 

"Can I get a bottle of water?"

He nodded and immediately went to the refrigerator. Oliver pressed the flat of his hand against her forehead as if he was her mother checking for a fever when she faked sick for school as a child. 

"I'm checking on my girl," he finally answered. 

Roy appeared next to them holding out the cool bottle of smart water. 

"Thank you Roy," she smiled taking it from him. 

"You're welcome Mrs. Queen." He gave her a smile before running off. 

Oliver took the bottle from Felicity and opened it for her. 

"Why does he insist on calling me Mrs. Queen," she asked Oliver. 

"Cause you're my wife." Oliver held the bottle out to her. "Drink this, it'll cool you down some."

"Yeah, but Felicity is just fine." Felicity took a couple of small sips before pulling it away from her lips. "Mrs. Queen is your mother."

Oliver laughed a deep laugh. "Well Roy insists on being respectful, so I let him. And drink more thank you."

Felicity took a couple of long swings of the water under Oliver's watchful eyes. She drank until the bottle was half empty much to Oliver's satisfaction. 

"Are you sure you're okay," he asked once more. 

"I'm fine I promise," she tried to reassure him. She sat the bottle down and took the gloves from him. She motioned for him to hold his hands out as she slipped them securing them at his wrist. "Better get back in the ring before Slade gets angry," she told him. 

"If you need anything just let Roy know."

Felicity nodded and tilted her head up to meet Oliver's lips for a full kiss. He pulled back and kissed her cheek before glancing at her once more. He gave her his signature wink softly nudging her chin with his gloved fist before sprinting back to the ring. 

With Oliver's back turned, Felicity blew out a shaky breath. She needed to get some sense of control over herself or Oliver would learn that she was pregnant before he was done with his training session. 

Thirty minutes later Felicity was worse off than earlier. She slipped out the back of the gym without Oliver’s knowledge just in time to release the rising bile.

She hadn’t eaten much that day because every single thing was making her queasy. She threw up the little she did eat and what she didn’t even have.

She took the remaining water she had in her bottle rinsing her mouth out. Exhaustion washed over her as she doubled over, dropping her hands on her knees.

The scuffing sound of shoes approached her and Felicity looked up to see Oliver’s ever observant manager standing before her. "Hi John." She gave him a sheepish grin that turned into a grimace as she stood up. 

"Here." He handed her a bottle of Gatorade. "This won't help with the nausea, but it at least has electrolytes and will replenish you a bit."

Felicity took the drink from him. She welcomed the coolness of the drink in her hands calming her a bit. She took a generous swig of it. Once she pulled the bottle away from his lips, she said a silent thank you because it didn't come right back up. 

"Better?"

She nodded a yes as she pressed the top onto the bottle. She felt herself shrinking under John's knowing eyes as she rested against the wall. She looked back up at him as he gave her a soft smile. "How did you know," she asked.

"It's pretty obvious." John moved next to her with a sigh. "How bad has it been? You look terrible. No offense.”

Felicity laughed softly at John’s bluntness. "Bad. I can't really keep anything down. Also, the term morning sickness is very misleading. It’s all day.”

“Lyla struggled with bad morning sickness her first pregnancy as well. It gets better,” he offered her. “So I’m guessing my friend doesn't know since you’re out here." Not only was John Oliver’s manager, but he was one of his closest friends. By product, Felicity had grown to see John like a brother.

Felicity drunk some more of the Gatorade feeling a little better in the moment. “No, he doesn’t. I don't want to tell him until after his fight."

"Why," Diggle immediately asked. He leaned against the wall next to her. "I mean it's your choice, but why have you decided to wait."

"Because I know Oliver. He's going to get all over protective. He's not going to want me at the fight and try to barricade me in the house. I want to support him without his overbearing."

John only laughed in response. 

"See you know I'm right," Felicity said. "You know how he gets." 

"True. That's because he’s crazy about you.”

“I know and I love him for it, but I want him to focus on his fight right now and not me. Just a couple more days is all I need.”

"I'm not going to tell him." John grabbed her arm giving it a light comforting squeeze. "Just make sure you're taking care of yourself or I will sing like a canary if I have to."

Felicity laughed and quickly threw her arms around John’s neck in a hug before he could protest. "I promise I will." Before she knew it, she kissed his cheek and could feel John’s body grow rigid. “Sorry,” she grimaced. “I totally forgot I just emptied myself and that I’m disgusting right now.” She wiped at his cheek with her fingers. “Sorry,” she apologized again.

John pushed himself off the wall and turned towards her with a laugh. “It’s quite alright. If I didn’t love you and already love that baby, I would be pissed,” he joked walking away.

“I love you too John Diggle,” she called after him.

* * *

During Oliver's fights, Felicity stayed in her usual front row seat watching closing. No matter how many times she watched him fight, she still got extremely nervous. Watching your husband get pummeled over and over wasn’t exactly easy to watch, even if he was good at it. From his days of starting out to being a champ, her nerves were always unsettled. Even though he and his opponent Adrian Chase had a mutual respect for one another, he was still a tough opponent. Which is why Oliver had trained relentlessly to get into the best physical shape he'd ever been in over the last couple of weeks.

It took eight rounds, eight long and exhausting rounds but Oliver won by knockout. After celebrating with Oliver in the ring, it was now time for the obligatory media address and pictures. The entire fight Felicity was fine, but standing next to Oliver she could feel the familiar uncomfortableness creeping up. She was trying to focus, but it was as if her eyes were crossing. Everything was grainy and slightly distorted. The sounds around her were as if they were isolated and then she started feeling lightheaded. This time it was more serious than any episode before. The heat was unbearable and she felt like she was being suffocated and couldn't catch her breath. 

She tried to push through and pose for the pictures on Oliver's arm, but with every camera flash it was as if it zapped some of her energy. She rocked on her heels and threw her hand out clutching onto Oliver's arm. He turned to her immediately sensing something was wrong.

"Felicity, what's the matter?"

The lightheadedness turned into full blown dizziness and blackness danced across her vision.  

"Oliver."

Just as his name left her lips, Felicity collapsed into Oliver's arms. Gasps rang out across the crowd as they slowly noticed what was happening. Camera flashes went off as whispers and concerned voices grew louder. 

The voice of his sister and parents rang out as Oliver dropped to the ground with Felicity in his arms as panic quickly settled into his blood. "Felicity." The only thing he could do was call her name over and over as he cradled her in his arms. His heart was beating as fast as it had ever beat before. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to help his wife. This was scarier than any fight he'd ever face before. 

"I need help," he yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"We need a doctor." Someone else yelled out as chaos erupted. 

"Get back," John yelled pushing at the swarming crowd. Oliver's bodyguards shielded him and Felicity from the swarm of media and fans alike keeping them at a distance. Thankfully they were still at the venue where the medical team on call for the fight was still in the vicinity. John helped push everyone back to make a lane for the paramedics to come through. 

Oliver was still cradling Felicity pleading for her to open her eyes. "Felicity, baby please wake up." His voice trembled with each word as he stared down at her figure growing paler by the second. Tears clouded his vision as he pleaded with her. "Come on baby please. You can't do this. You can't leave me." He didn't know what was wrong, but he was frightened and immediately thinking of the worst. 

The first medic to arrive immediately took Felicity from Oliver's arms laying her flat on the ground. He felt around for a pulse feeling a light one. He began hooking her up to oxygen as his hands flew faster than Oliver could blink. 

"Anything we should know," one of the medics asked as they continued hooking her up.  

Oliver fidgeted as he raked his brain to answer the question. "I...I don't think so. I don't," he stammered. The sight of her unconscious body rendered him practically speechless and he couldn't think of anything other than her. 

John kneeled down next to Oliver dropping a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's pregnant. Early stages," he said only for the medic and Oliver to hear. The medic looked up with a nod of understanding just as Oliver turned to John in disbelief. 

"What," Oliver whispered. He looked back at Felicity as she was moved onto the board. Everything made sense now. The hot flashes, not being herself lately, not eating as much. Things he should've paid more attention to. Why didn't he know?

“Let’s get her inside,” the medic called to his partner.

“I’m coming with,” Oliver said.

"Sir," the medic responded quietly. "It's a small ambulance, we won't have enough room. You're welcome to follow us, just turn on your emergency lights to keep up.”

Oliver bristled up in protest again. "I'm going with her," he said forcefully.   
John quickly grabbed his arm pulling him back. “Oliver, let them take care of her. You come with me.”

Oliver couldn't look away as they began carrying Felicity out. "John how did you know," he asked.

"I'll explain everything else on the way."

~

Oliver sat vigil at Felicity's bedside. Her hand was cradled between his as he waited for her to wake. The doctors said that she was stable, but wanted her to wake on her own before they proceeded. The scariest part was over with Felicity settled in a room being treated her for dehydration and exhaustion.

Diggle explained everything to him on the way to the hospital. The reason she didn’t tell him and how far along he estimated her to be. Oliver thought back over their time together recently and how Felicity seemed off, but he didn't want to push her or think too much of it. He thought she was tired from work and nothing more. The fight had consumed him, so he didn't pay as close attention as he should've. 

Felicity was pregnant; his wife pregnant with their child. As of now, he didn't know the status of the baby. He was scared to find out without her, scared to face it alone, so he needed her to wake up.

Felicity's eyes slowly fluttered open and her vision was grainy. It took a moment for her to realize she was in the hospital. The memory of collapsing in Oliver's arms came to mind as she noticed the hospital gown she was in and the IV hooked in her arm. "Oliver,” she called out.

"Felicity." The sound of Oliver's voice brought her back to reality and calmed her quickening heart for a moment. He jumped up from his seat. The sight of her eyes again warmed his soul. "Hey beautiful." He leaned over her kissing her forehead. “I’m here baby,” he said softly.

She pushed herself up straighter. “I have to tell you something."

"Shhh." He shushed her as he brushed her hair out of her face. "I already know."

Felicity tried to read his face to see if he was upset or angry with her. She wouldn’t blame him if he was.  "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I should've told you as soon as I found out. I understand if you’re mad. I should’ve…”

"No,” he reassured her. “I'm not upset. I could never be angry at you. You know that right?"

Felicity nodded and closed her eyes as tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
"Has the doctor said whether..." The words caught in her throat at the thought. She was terrified. "What if..." She cut her words off not able to bring herself to say the words. She didn't want to bear the thought of losing their child because she was irresponsible. 

Oliver shushed her again with a firm shake of his head. He brought her hand to his lips kissing her wedding ring. "We're not going to think like that," he said firmly. "Now let me go get the doctor, she wanted me to let her know when you woke.”

Oliver told her to hold tight and walked out to find the doctor. Soon Oliver walked back in with the doctor on his heels.

"Mrs. Queen, I'm Dr. Johnston. I talked with your husband earlier and I also got your medical records. Looks like you’re eight weeks pregnant."

Felicity cleared her throat strengthening her voice. “What are the chances that uh…”

The doctor looked at her with sympathetic eyes. 

“Felicity, don’t think like that,” Oliver said.

Dr. Johnston looked between Oliver and Felicity offering a measured sympathetic smile. "I'm sure the two of you are anxious, so I won’t waste any time and get right to it. Just lie back.”

As she rolled the cart over to the bed, Felicity rolled the gown up exposing her still flat belly. "It's going to be cold," Dr. Johnston warned. 

Felicity nodded feeling her anxiety rising. 

Oliver immediately tried to suppress his own fear in an effort to comfort Felicity. He hadn't been there early on, but he would be now. 

Dr. Johnston began moving the wand around slowly as silence slipped into the room. Consecutive seconds went by with no response and Felicity’s heart quickened. She turned to look at the screen.

"Hey, hey." Oliver called to her with a gentle but forceful voice. "Hey. Look at me. Just hold my hand and keep your eyes on me."

Felicity nodded as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She opened her eyes and locked hers with Oliver's. He squeezed her hand and Felicity held on even tighter. He leaned down towards her wiping the tears away tenderly.

Oliver’s voice took over the continued silence. "Everything will be alright,” he continued. “You're strong. Our baby is going to be healthy and strong. This is just a small bump on this early journey. We’re going to be okay.” 

Suddenly a loud thunderous thump burst through the air slicing the silence.

"There it is," Dr. Johnston exclaimed. "The little buddy was hiding."

Felicity took a deep sigh of relief as Oliver dropped his forehead against hers. He placed a kiss there before looking at the screen with Felicity. The screen was black and gray, but they could see their baby clearly. 

Dr. Johnson smiled at the both of them as she continued holding the wand against Felicity's abdomen. "Heartbeat is strong and powerful.”

"Oh thank God," Felicity exclaimed. 

"A fighter like daddy," the doctor smiled. 

"Like its mother," Oliver corrected. Oliver leaned down kissing Felicity's lips. "Just like its mother."

“I’ll get you guys some pictures,” she said. She pushed the equipment away and picked up felicity’s file again. “You and baby are doing well. I do want to keep you overnight though. That way I can ensure you're getting enough fluids after a scare like that. Just a simple precaution. Now let me go chart this as well as get those pics started for you.”

“Thank you doctor,” Oliver and Felicity both said.

After the Dr. Johnston left out leaving them alone, Felicity sat up wiping the remaining tears away. “I guess you can go let everyone know what’s going on or call them in,” she said.

“Yeah I will, but I need to hold my wife right now.” Oliver climbed in the bed wrapping his arms around her holding her close. He kissed the bent of her neck inhaling her scent and relishing in the feel of her. "Why didn't you tell me," he asked. 

"I thought you would be overprotective and hover. I didn't want you to worry coming up to your big fight, so I just...." Felicity's voice trailed off slowly. She realized just how foolish her excuses were. Keeping something this monumental from Oliver only to end up in the hospital due to exhaustion. "My carelessness almost lost us our child," she whispered. 

"Felicity, don't blame yourself. This could've happened no matter what.”

"I was too busy hiding it and overworking myself because I didn’t want you to worry with your fight.”

"Felicity, when it comes to you, you take precedence over my fighting career. You're the most important thing to me. Maybe I should’ve been more attentive.”

"It's not your fault," she quickly cut him off. “You have nothing to blame yourself for.”

“I might’ve hovered,” he admitted to her. “But I would've made sure you were getting enough nutrients and fluids though."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm so sorry for scaring you and freaking you out.”

Oliver slipped his hand underneath Felicity’s shirt and pressed his hand against her stomach spreading his fingers out taking up the entire area. "We’re okay now. It just seems that this little one couldn't wait to alert her daddy."

"Her?" Felicity looked back with a smile. "You think it's a girl?"

Oliver shrugged with a wide grin. "Honestly, I would be happy with whatever we're blessed with.” He caressed her belly softly imagining the moments he would be able to palm her round belly. “I can’t believe I got my gorgeous badass wife pregnant. When do you think it happened?”

“I don’t know,” Felicity laughed.

“Let’s see,” he counted back in his mind. “Eight weeks. I remember a certain training session that grew very hot and heavy,” he whispered and kissed under her ear.

Felicity looked back with her eyes wide. “Oliver, please don’t tell anyone our child was conceived on the floor of your gym. Please.”

Oliver laughed in response. “I promise I won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this verse, I would take some prompts of things you would want to see in this world, so comment or find me on tumblr @mindramblingsfics.


End file.
